Property crime results in losses estimated in the billion-dollar range with a very small recovery rate. It is highly estimated that burglary occurs frequently in the United States with a high percentage of burglaries occurring in home residences and businesses. Homes without security systems are more likely to be broken into and a low percentage of homes in the United States even have security systems. It is estimated that burglars typically spend no more than one (1) minute breaking into a home and fewer than ten (10) minutes inside.
Burglaries and theft continue to be a huge issue for law enforcement in the United States. Burglars are likely to study and select their targets. They tend to look for perceived affluence, opportunity, and low risk of confrontation and detection. This is true of residential and business properties.
The top six (6) items stolen during home burglaries include cash, jewelry, illegal drugs, electronics, prescription drugs, and clothing and shoes. Though some of the items on this list cannot be tracked, some of the higher-priced items on the list, e.g., electronics, can be tracked. The additional items on the list, as well as firearms, antiques, artwork, household goods, and miscellaneous items could be recovered when the offenders are arrested in possession of the stolen property.